


Professional Drabbles

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to two prompts in a challenge in the discoveredinalj community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Professional Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to two prompts in a challenge in the discoveredinalj community.

&lt;!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --&gt;

 

**Spartacus**  (100 words)

 

A warrior, certainly, ready to fight injustice, trying to improve the lot of the masses, protecting them from the wolves, and from themselves.

 

Prepared to defend, to the death if necessary, his beliefs, his honour and his partner. Especially his partner, though he hoped to live for him instead.

 

A slave, too, to the organisation that would call him from bed, board or recreation, to the Official Secrets Act and to government parsimony and pettiness.

 

Slave, too, to his partner. They had each surrendered their freedom laughingly, lovingly, but not lightly, and the slave shackles were made of pure gold.

 

 

**Gliding**   (100 words)

 

Why in the name of Cowley and all sinners had Doyle chosen this sport as their newest recreation?

“For fun,” he had said.

“A different way to keep fit,” he had said.

“To keep you on your toes,” he had said.

And then, the weekend course in the Peak District with the running up and down hill and the instructor’s shouts.

But when Bodie saw his partner gliding across the moorland, lit from behind by the early evening sun, he suddenly knew why.

“You had to make the nickname a glorious reality, Angelfish,” he whispered, taking off to join him.


End file.
